


A cry for help.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Adult abuse, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Raywood, Suspense, Violence, madray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: X-ray has been hiding a secret from everyone for a long time. One that has left him with horrible scars that he tries to hide from everyone because he has to. Can X-ray get the help he so badly needs before something really bad happens? Or will he just have to remain in the pit of despair that he has been put in for so long?
Relationships: The Mad King/X-Ray





	1. Chapter one:

X-ray walks into the living room as it's morning. He looks to the couch spotting Vav chilling there probably having woken up not long ago this morning. "I wanna head out this morning. I'll see you later." He says and heads off as Vav waves it off with a tired grunt. He heads along glad that he is wearing his X-ray suit that he put on instead of staying in his pyjamas just in case. He heads to just outside of the city and onto a hill with a tree on top. He sits under the tree and looks out at the country side that is not full of houses, with livestock, country land which is mostly fields with a hill or two and a few buildings as far as the eye can see. He watches the land for a bit then glances a little to the sky. "I like it out here." He sighs to himself. "If only things the way they are right in this very moment could last forever. Peaceful and nice..." He looks to the distant horizon trailing off.

"Time sure can make things seem to go by so fast when it's at it's best doesn't it?" A familiar voice speaks from behind X-ray.

X-ray jumps then he looks behind himself only to see the person somewhat beside the tree but kind of peering around it. "Mad King." He gasps in recognition.

The Mad King walks around then sits next to X-ray who had managed to stay sitting even after jumping in surprise. "So you come to admire the scenery?" He asks glancing to the other before turning to the scene ahead of them.

X-ray looks away from him. "I guess that's one way to look at it." He responds and his eyes sweep the land stretching out before him. "Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to just run and head for the horizon to see where it takes you?"

The Mad King looks at X-ray silent for a moment then he turns to look to the horizon. "Not really, but I suppose that you wish that you could run away." He states. 

"Yeah. There are times that I wish I could just run and such but life doesn't want to work that way." X-ray sighs glancing down. 

"Well, what's stopping you?" The Mad King questions in interest. "If you want to run then just run." 

X-ray shakes his head for a moment. "No. It's not that simple." 

"Why not?" The Mad Kings eyes flicker to the other as they are still sitting side by side.

X-ray turns away so the other can't see his face. "I don't want to talk about it." He tells the other who watches him with growing interest at this avoidance of the topic.

"Well this is something." The Mad King says trying to figure out what could be stopping X-ray from leaving. "Here I expect some remark about how whatever plan I come up with will fail but turns out it's real talk." He admits giving them a small break from the conversation in case that's what is needed to get him to talk. He wants to try to get X-ray to tell him why he can't leave as all that he can think of for a reason is that it's because the other feels that he still has a hero duty to uphold. He just doesn't really see why that would stop him though because the city has Hilda, Vav and Mogar who could definitely protect the city together. 

X-ray glances to the Mad King who is smiling. He can't help but smile at least a bit then he shakes his head with a slight laugh. "Yeah. I get to be unexpected." He agrees with a slight laugh also in his tone and he closes his eyes for a long moment. He opens them again after that moment and he can't help that he's smiling at least a little bit right now. 

"I'm a little surprised you'd talk to someone like me. A villain." 

X-ray lays his head on his knees that he has bent and has his arms around. What was left of a smile is gone now as X-ray almost seems upset about something... But the Mad King isn't one hundred percent sure if it's the topic or whatever is stopping X-ray from running. "Look I'm not in the mood for all of this hero stuff right now." 

The Mad King frowns though he supposes that answers the question as he seems to be mostly upset about the topic. "That doesn't sound like you." He admits wanting to move closer yet he stays where he is not fully sure where the others boundaries are in this moment. 

"Just leave it alone." X-ray sighs heavily keeping his eyes away from the Mad King still looking a bit upset. 

"Come now X-ray. You can tell me. It's not like I have anyone to tell or anything to do about it as it stands now." The Mad King points out shifting just a little closer in an attempt to comfort and encourage the other. He feels like he might be getting close to getting X-ray to spill the beans. He just needs to push a little more and X-ray might blurt out at least something helpful. 

"I... I can't." X-ray manages to get out only pausing to take a glance around slightly. 

"Why not? Is it because I'm a villain?" The Mad King inquires tilting his head for a moment in a curious manner. 

"Because I don't want them to know if I tell someone." X-ray slaps his hands over his mouth as soon as those words escaped his mouth.

"Them?" The Mad King questions raising an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about? Obviously not your friends." 

X-ray sighs releasing his mouth and his hands fall to his lap. "No. The people that took me from my home." He explains keeping his eyes away from the Mad King. 

"You were kidnapped?" The Mad King questions in surprise. 

X-ray nods and wraps his arms around his legs as he stares at his knees. He can’t keep it inside of himself any longer. He also believes that the Mad King doesn’t have anyone to tell. "Yeah. When I was younger. I was taken and brought here. Taken from my home, and the people that I love, by people who don't even care about me. The people that did this pretend to be my family but I know better. I just hope that they don't go with some evil plan that they were making. I don't want to go with them but they'll drag me along if they go to do it." 

"They don't treat you fairly?" The Mad King inquires in which X-ray blinks then looks to him their eyes meeting. "And they have an evil plan?"

"They plan to take the ruling position of where I came from. Then use that to try to take over the world. They're cruel and they won't treat the world fairly." X-rays eyes fall to half open and he glances away. "And yeah they never really treated me fairly so I would know that they're cruel beings. I'm just a tool for their plan. They can pretend that they care but they don't actually care about me. I can't count the amount of times that I had to get myself something to eat, or when they would do something like a punishment if I don't act how they want. They try to break me... Make me do what they want... All for their evil plan... You probably won't notice but... I still have some scars on my body from them attacking me as punishment."

"Like whipping?" The Mad King presses for more information.

"That's one thing that they do." X-ray confirms. "Another is locking me in a small space for a bit. It is depending on how angry they are, or how long they decide to leave me in there. I've only partially escaped them by moving out with Vav... But they only allowed it for show. They still do their best to keep me pretty much on a leash." 

"As much as I am evil I don't believe in treating someone like that." The Mad King informs him making X-ray blink in surprise looking at him. "Even with my evil if I came to rule it would not be cruel. I mean yeah I stole their energy but if you think about they wouldn't get in the way or get hurt. And sadly I can only imagine how the people that took you, tearing you away from those you knew and loved, will force people to fight or even-"

"Put people in chains and force them to work no matter if they are tired or anything. They wouldn't care." X-ray finishes it and the Mad King nods. 

"Yeah... Look. I did what I had to in order to try to take the city. But even I have standards. So I wish to help you. With my best example having been already mentioned. I do not wish to see people suffer to that extent." The Mad King explains. "There's doing what is needed and then there's overkill. They are on the overkill side."

"If you took over you'd be a great leader." X-ray comments flashing a smile upon hearing this and seeing how serious the other is. "Even if you went about it in the wrong way." 

The Mad King shrugs before moving on to more important matters. "Anyways will you let me help?"

"Sure." X-ray agrees with a nod causing the Mad King to smile happy to hear the answer from the raven. "They know about my other friends, but they won't expect you to be on my side in this. It's worth a shot after all." 

"True." The Mad King nods in understanding and agreement. 

“I feel a little weird. Like I can expect more to come. That I might have a different life to look forward to. Like a light to lead me there.” X-ray glances down to his chest. “That there is a chance we really can do this.”

“I believe that feeling is known as hope.” The Mad King responds causing the other to turn to him. “And that’s good. Keep that hope alive. Keep it to help get you to fight to break away from them.”

X-ray nods with a determined look. “I will. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. We should make sure that we have code words to use just in case something happens. I'll also be giving you my number as well. After we get that done we can try to plan what will happen when or if they go through with their evil plan." 

"Okay." X-ray agrees and the two start planning.


	2. Chapter two:

X-ray makes it to Hilda's lab and blinks in surprise at the special guest there with the others.

"Ah X-ray." Hilda turns. "This here is-"

"Do not worry." The man speaks slightly waving it off. He has short black hair that requires no brushing or styling but still makes him look like he has a head of hair. "Isn't that right X-ray?" He asks his slightly light grey eyes watches the other. 

X-ray moves further in after swallowing harshly. "Yes uncle." He responds keeping his voice from wavering at all and the others gasp in surprise. 

"He's your uncle!?" Hilda questions in shock with her jaw on the floor. "A man in the high ranks of scientific research?!"

"Yup." X-ray stops when he's standing in front of his friends. 

Hilda manages to snap her gaping mouth shut. "Well then. That was unexpected."

"Please do continue though." The man encourages the scientist and he shares a glance with X-ray before he turns away.

X-ray feels a cold drop of sweat drip down the back of his neck even as the attention is turned away from him. He knows that he'll need to wait in contacting the other when he's away from this man. He hardly is listening to what Hilda is saying as thoughts swirl around about what they are doing if one of them is here. He blinks when he realizes that Hilda has finished with what she was speaking about. 

"You're a very clever girl." The man praises with a smile that X-ray can tell is forced but he doesn't visibly react to it. "You are definitely well on your way to greatness as a scientist. I encourage you to continue with making stuff for X-ray and Vav."

"Thank you. And I will." Hilda promises beaming from the praise handed to her by someone she obviously respects.

Though X-ray could say that the man is not one to look up to but he knows better than to speak up... Especially about anything related to their true nature... Plus the man is right there so he would know right away if he says anything.

That would not end well for him. 

"Good. We'll be watching to see how well they work when used. It was nice to meet you." The man then heads off with that. 

"You too." Hilda responds then turns to Vav and X-ray once he's gone. "You two can't mess this up." She demands yet with a pleading undertone. "Please use the items well." 

"Hey, come on we'll be fine." X-ray attempts assurance trying to causally wave it off. He wonders if the man is listening just out of sight so he needs to be careful. 

"Well just hang out until something comes up." Hilda tells them letting herself become a little distracted with thoughts. "I'm gonna work on something that I've been meaning to finish for a while." 

"Okay." Vav comes over to X-ray. "I think that it'll all go just fine and Hilda might even become famous." 

"Maybe." X-ray agrees and pulls out his phone. He begins typing making sure that his phone is on silent. 

"What are you doing?" Vav asks moving to look.

X-ray tilts his phone away trying to not let Vav see without gaining suspicion. "Playing a game." He lies and he finishes the text then opens a random game just in time as Vav gets a look at the screen. 

"Ah. The phone version of Minecraft." Vav says recognizing it. 

"Yup." X-ray confirms and begins playing. 

They do this for a bit until Orf comes over getting their attention. 

"Villain appeared on Main Street." Orf informs them.

"Okay we're on it." Vav responds and now that he's distracted X-ray quickly checks the response to his text that spoke of the man that was in Hilda's lab.

This might mean that they suspect you told someone or that they will soon be moving forward in their plan. Be careful and I'll talk to some 'friends'. They might be able to give us more information about the people that took you. 

X-ray feels glad that he can get away with texting the Mad King information if he deletes the texts afterwards. He has the number memorized so he can delete the entire conversation before the phone check without having him as a contact. He also knows that they would never go after the Mad King as they'll not know that he's involved. He puts his phone away and follows Vav out.

They make it to Main Street and look around until they spot the villain that they were looking for.

The villain is wearing a blue and pink stripped shirt, jeans, runners and grey with red lenses goggles on his head. He has brown hair that is short in the front but goes to the base of his neck in a triangle like shape at the back of his head. "Hahahahaha! I have invented a machine that will drain all of your electronics of power!" He then laughs.

"Not if we can help it!" X-ray declares as he and Vav step out into view. 

"Hahahaha!" The villain laughs. "Oh I will enjoy this." He points some strange rectangle device at them. 

"Hit him with your beam!" Vav slightly calls to X-ray then he charges at the villain.

"Right." X-ray starts to charge up his glasses but just as he is about to fire he notices one of his kidnappers watching him. He falters and fires the beam wrong completely missing but making the villain jump. He quickly shakes his head slightly then fires another beam knocking the villain over onto his back the device tumbling from his hand. 

Vav comes over to his friend rather quickly. "Hey. What was that? Are you okay?" He asks in which X-ray turns to him. 

"Yeah. Sorry." X-ray responds with a fake smile on his face. 

"Are you sure?" Vav questions as if he isn't sure that X-ray is being honest.

"Trust me. I'm okay." X-ray notices the person over Vavs shoulder who gives him a signal before disappearing. "Hey. With the police handling the villain now I think I'm gonna go for a walk." 

"Do you want-"

"I'm okay." X-ray assures him putting on his best I'm okay mental mask. "I'm fine."

Vav pauses for a few moments then finally he opens his mouth to respond; making X-rays heart pound in fear waiting to see what he'll say. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." X-ray agrees then he heads off in the direction that the person disappeared in. He finds the other waiting for him making him swallow harshly then follows him trying to not make it obvious. He keeps his distance and brings his arms up to loosely cross across his chest feeling fear pump through his veins. His heart skipped a beat or two when they turn to an old abandoned building, but knowing better he continues. 

Once inside he finds the rest of the group waiting. 

Including the one that brought him inside there is six people. 

"You messed up." The one that brought X-ray here states crossing his arms over his chest as they face X-ray. "And your little pathetic friend got suspicious." 

"No! It's not like that!" X-ray pleads as his heart races within his chest. "I got him to brush it off! He didn't find out anything!"

"No excuses." The one that brought him here growls and narrows his eyes. 

The others start advancing making X-ray back up but not really have anywhere to go.

Besides he knows better than to actually resist.

"Get rid of that suit. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." One of the men of the group snarls the order with no room to argue.

Shakily X-ray complies with the demand just wanting it to be over. 

With the X-ray suit placed to the side X-ray is left in his boxers and tank top that he's taken to wear under his clothes. He shuts his eyes tightly as he spots a few pulling out what look to be knives and possibly more objects to harm him. He knows that they will never sexually abuse him which makes him glad about that... But they will use any other kind of abuse as they see fit. 

They'll physically hurt him, not feed him, they used to lock him away for unknown amounts of time and they'll even say things to him to try to bring down his spirits.

Before he knew it the pain strikes as they begin their attacks.


	3. Chapter three:

X-ray is on the floor bleeding and still quietly whimpering in pain by the time the group pulls away.

"Now. We want you to go home and to do whatever you have to in order to make sure no one sees you're hurt. Are we clear?" The one pretending to be X-rays uncle as far as the others are aware, demands.

X-ray nods remaining quiet other than the small whimpers.

"Good. Oh and there's a paint bucket in the corner. Throw that over the blood."

With that the group leaves. 

X-ray lays there for a moment before getting up. He knows that he has to get going if he's going to make it anywhere. He gets dressed then he shakily grabs the paint and tosses it over the blood. He tosses the bucket away after and heads off out of the building. He walks along the alleyways since he is less likely to be spotted this way. His body hurts and he is starting to feel a little dizzy but he presses onwards having to have dealt with this before... Especially back before he moved in with Vav; and even though they've slowed down it will still happen if they see fit. He just continues along down the alleyways when suddenly he is pulled into a little turn. He gasps in surprise and glances to whoever grabbed him but a hand is slapped over his mouth before he can make a noise. He feels himself relax upon seeing the Mad King so his mouth is let go of.

The Mad King glances around to ensure that X-ray wasn't followed then he pulls back to turn to the other. He is about to say something but then X-ray leans against him as if not wanting to stand. He wraps his arms around the other, to help make sure that the other won’t fall, worried now. "Hey. Are you okay?" He inquires not hiding the worry in his tone. He however pauses as he feels a wetness. He raises a hand and notices blood making him gasp.

"I'm sorry." X-rays apologizes almost quietly as if in fear and pain. He wants to cry but manages to hold back, though the feeling of being in safe arms helps push away his tears. He knows that the Mad King touching his clothing has made the blood seep through at least a little. 

"You don't have to apologize." The Mad King tells him gently with a tone of great concern keeping him in his arms. "Come. Lets get you fixed up. Do they have a tracker on you?" 

"Not that I know of." X-ray responds as he doesn't remember ever having a tracker put anywhere on him. "But Vav might be back at the apartment." 

"Okay. Then we can go to my place. It's closer and no one will bother us." The Mad King states and X-rays nods. He shifts to let X-ray put an arm around his shoulders while his own hand holds X-rays to keep it there. He also puts an arm around the others waist and they begin heading off with that. He makes a mental map of a route that will be the best to ensure that no one sees them. 

X-ray leans on the Mad King quite a bit feeling like his body just wants to give up. 

"Come on. You can make it." The Mad King encourages rather glad that they are going to his place that's closer. "It's not too much farther." 

X-ray nods and he tries to keep his eyes open to watch for any signs of anyone that he knows. He especially wants to watch for those that kidnapped him. 

The Mad King walks him towards some townhouses and approaches one only to remove the hand from X-rays hand. He gets the key from his blazer pocket and unlocks the door taking them inside. 

The two manage to remove their shoes and the Mad King takes X-ray to the living room. 

The town house is nice. There are stairs to the left of the entrance way, facing the entrance way so you are facing it when you walk in, leading upstairs and you can see up the stairs as it's straight up. To the right you can see the living room and X-ray is sure the kitchen is behind a wall that has two ways around it on either side. The entry way has beautiful light brown tiles along with a little mat for shoes. The living room has a dark white carpet, dark blue couches in which one has two seats while the other is a three seater plus an extended part to lay down on. There is a decent TV on a black stand with a few games and game consoles. There is a window in the living room but the tan curtains are mostly closed. The stairs are covered in the same dark white carpet as in the living room and the living room has mahogany walls while the entry way and stairs have dull white walls. 

"Okay. I'll need you to remove your X-ray suit. Can you do that?" The Mad King asks once he has X-ray settled on the extended part of one of the couches.

X-ray nods and begins stripping as he is sitting right now. He gets it off and the Mad King takes a look at the bleeding wounds letting X-ray leave his suit on the floor. 

The Mad King looks over X-rays wounds but it's a little difficult to confirm how much damage is done as there is quite a bit of blood. "We'll need to wash the blood off." He tells X-ray. "Are you okay with me washing you in the tub upstairs? I have a detachable shower head."

X-ray blushes a little at this but he knows that they need to do this. "Yeah. It's okay." 

"Okay." The Mad King picks him up into his arms bridal style and carries him up the stairs. He doesn't quite trust X-ray to make it as he is. 

Upstairs has white walls, the dark white carpet and a turn. Around the turn X-ray sees three rooms. To their left is a bedroom, in front of them is a bathroom and to their right is an office looking space. The two rooms on either side have a short hallway to them to make it not seem so crowded. The bedroom walls are mahogany and the bed is definitely big enough for two, it has dark blue sheets on it, there is a tall dresser that looks to be oak wood with six drawers and the curtains are a dark brown colour as well as covering the window. The office has a dark polished desk, a black comfy looking office chair, aquamarine cabinets and dark blue walls along with papers placed here and there along with a few books. The bathroom that they enter has a nice white toilet, brown tiles, a dark brown sink cabinet that has two cupboards as well as lighter brown marble counter top with a white sink in the middle and three drawers. The bathtub is white with a glass sliding door instead of a shower curtain. There are brown tiles with three shades of brown very nicely placed on the walls around the tub while the rest of the walls in the bathroom are white. There is a grey detachable shower head but below it closer to the edge of the tub is the grey taps you'd expect for a tub.

Just like pretty much the rest of the house there is enough sun light coming in for them to be able to see, but the Mad King turns on the light anyways. 

The bathroom is well lit now so they won't have to worry about missing anything in just the sunlight. 

"Alright. We'll need you to take off the rest." The Mad King informs him in which X-ray nods. 

X-ray strips off what he has left on then he notices the Mad King get rid of any clothing on his upper body putting his clothes on the sink counter. His blush worsens but he tries to get it under control. He can't help it seeing the others rather solid and strong looking chest. 

"Go ahead and place your clothes on the sink counter. I'm gonna get some cloths and a towel or two." The Mad King steps out to the dark brown closet just outside of the bathroom that X-ray hardly noticed. 

X-ray puts his clothes on the sink counter beside the Mad Kings clothes. 

The Mad King comes back in with two towels that he puts on the toilet cover after making sure that the toilet seat lid is down. He doesn't want to have the towels fall in after all. He then turns to X-ray keeping his eyes on the others face. "Okay. Go ahead and climb in." He instructs in which X-ray nods and gets into the tub. He puts the three or four wash cloths he had also grabbed onto the corner of the tub. He grabs the shower head then turns it to the very gently spray. He tests the water until he's satisfied that it's not too warm but not too cold. He sits down on the edge of the tub so he's kind of behind X-ray. "This'll sting but it'll be good to get the wounds clean." 

"Okay." X-ray nods as he gives his consent to start. 

The Mad King brings the shower head over and starts with X-rays back.

X-ray clenches his teeth slightly at the sting. He however endures it knowing how to endure worse pain than this. 

The blood washes off and goes down the drain while the Mad King continues to wash him. 

After a few moments the Mad King finally speaks up. He also grabs a wash cloth to gently help wash. "So... Do you mind if I ask what happened?" 

X-ray stops clenching his teeth to respond. "Well. Me and Vav fought a villain." He begins the story. "And I spotted one of my kidnappers watching. I faltered because of it and though we still won Vav had asked if everything was okay because I messed up. And even though I lied to Vav they gave the signal to come. I lied to Vav about where I was going. Vav wasn't suspicious at all. But... That's how they took it... They did this because I messed up and Vav asked if I was okay. They just really don't want someone to catch on." He explains. "They did it in an abandoned building and I had to cover the blood with paint that was there. Then I had to walk home in which I then found you. Well you found me." 

The Mad King clenches his teeth slightly. "I see." He keeps his cleaning gentle though. "I'm glad I did find you." He admits releasing his clenched teeth. He also notices the scars that he had been told about and sees that X-rays clothes definitely would cover them just fine. 

"How does it look?" X-ray questions a little hesitantly. 

"Well a few are a little deep but nothing too bad. You should be okay." The Mad King tells him. "Well that is after we bandage you up to try to stop the blood loss." 

"Right." X-ray slightly nods at this. 

The Mad King keeps cleaning X-ray. He focuses on what he's doing while X-ray cooperates with this. He finishes and turns off the water putting the shower head away. He'll clean the tub later. "Okay. Lets get you dried off. I have an extra med kit in here if we have to heal you here."

"Okay." X-ray nods and gets up as does the Mad King who moves to let him step out of the tub which he does.

The Mad King picks up one of the towels and begins to gently dry X-ray off using gentle pats.

"You're really gentle." X-ray points out. "I'm not complaining I'm just saying is all." 

"Well I'm trying to not hurt you anymore than you already are." The Mad King answers. "Because I'm not like the people who did this. I wouldn't hurt you. Not like this."

"I know. You had to separate me and Vav but you put jello instead of lava. I know that you may have been a villain but you wouldn't hurt me like they do." X-ray points out in confirmation that he knows the other wouldn't do something like this to him. "What you did to separate us it almost felt like a test to see if our friendship was real. And Vav failed... Then you tried to help by giving me a chance for revenge. Plus you're helping me with this. With all those when I really think about it doesn’t make you too bad of a person. Sure you’ve done some things that weren’t right. However there are signs of a kind heart underneath those actions it would seem.”

"Well I told you I have standards. I'm still human even if I may be a villain." The Mad King reminds him as he finishes the drying. "There. Now lets get you patched up." He uses the other towel to tie it around X-rays waist. He gets the med kit then brings X-ray to the bedroom. He makes sure to turn off the light in the bathroom of course.

They settle on the soft sheets sitting on it and the Mad king sets to work.

The Mad King begins applying the white bandages to his wounds. 

The bedroom has enough sunlight coming in for the Mad King to work since he doesn't have to make sure he gets it all clean. 

He's just bandaging him up now after all. 

"Thank you." X-ray says in gratitude. 

"Don't worry about it." The Mad King responds. "Say. I have been thinking and that's the reason I went looking for you." 

"Huh?" X-ray makes a questioning tone as slightly glances back to the Mad King; only slightly moving his head. 

"You see I think me being a villain can come in handy. I have some hidden robots back in Monarch labs. I didn't see a use for them so I abandoned them. What I was thinking was that we stage a kidnapping. Then I can take you away." 

"They'll come after me." X-ray responds turning away. "I'm too important for their plan."

"If they do I’ll pretend to not know anything and we can capture them. In which you'll be free from them." The Mad King suggests finishing up with X-rays torso. "They aren't gonna know that I know the truth. Okay?" 

"Okay." X-ray agrees not wanting to move too much as the other works on him. "But we'll need a really good plan where we try to think of the possibilities." 

"Which means that we'll need to meet up in secret when we can." The Mad King adds thoughtfully as he begins wrapping one of the wounds on X-rays arm. 

"What if you dressed differently than you normally do and we meet like secretly in love?" X-ray suggests and the Mad King pauses for a moment. "And if they are listening then we just pretend and act like you don't know the truth. That way if they see us then they don't know who you really are but think you're someone different. It won't mess up the plan that way. Uh. We don't have to if you don't want to." 

"X-ray you're a genius!" The Mad King informs him causing X-ray to look to him. "That's perfect. Oh and when we do those meetings call me Ryan." 

X-ray smiles pink dusting his cheeks. "And you could call me Ray or X-ray. I don't think it'll matter but if we're gonna go through with this then it'll be good to know my name. It'll probably help make it all the more real."

"Okay." The Mad King nods smiling and he continues working on bandaging X-ray since he's almost done. 

Once done he pulls back a little with the remaining amount of the bandages in one hand. 

"There we go. All done." 

"Thanks for this." X-ray thanks him feeling a bit better though he remains where he is.

"Don't worry about it." The Mad King assures him. "Are you able to stand?" He asks as he puts the roll of white bandages off to the side. 

"Lets see shall we?" X-ray moves to get up and the Mad King also stands staying close just in case he falls. He is slightly wobbly and very slightly leans against the other. "Well its better than before." He tries to shrug it off. 

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" The Mad King offers a little worried about sending the other on his way. 

"It's a nice offer but its a bit too risky especially for our plan." X-ray reminds him and he lets himself stand completely on his own. 

"Right." The Mad King sees his point then blinks in surprise when he is suddenly being hugged. He slightly glances down to the other. 

"But it'll be okay." X-ray informs him head against his chest. "Because now I have you. I have someone to stand with me that they won't see coming. I've felt alone in my suffering for years. Thanks to that I dreamed of having someone to stand with me. Now you have shown me that I'm not alone because I have you. I finally have someone to stand with me without them knowing." He slightly lowers his head and smiles when he's almost finished speaking. "So truly from the bottom of my heart. Thank you." He closes his eyes with his heart holding onto a lingering warmth. His smile remains.

The Mad King blinks still a little surprised before smiling and returning the hug. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I'm able to stand with you. Especially in such times."

They stand there hugging for a few moments before pulling away. Though the Mad King has his arms on X-rays sides wanting to make sure he's steady. 

"Okay. Will they check that you did go back?" The Mad King questions.

"Not that I know of." X-ray honestly responds. "I think they know how risky checking is. But every now and then one or two hang in the area. That is until me and Vav leave the building. It's always random too." 

"Alright. Then at least stay for a bit longer and I'll wash your clothes as they are a little bloody." The Mad King offers and Xray smiles appreciatively.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter four:

X-ray makes it back to the apartment dressed in his cleaned clothes and he glances around to try to see if Vav is here. He turns as Vav comes over from the kitchen area. "Hey." He smiles in greeting.

"X-ray! You're back." Vav moves closer. "That was a long walk." 

X-ray shrugs. "I was just enjoying it. Guess I lost track of time." 

"That's okay. Come on. I put some food in the microwave." Vav informs him with a smile. 

"What is it?" X-ray questions slightly crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Pizza pockets." Vav responds. "They should be done soon." 

"Sounds good." X-ray nods dropping his arms to his sides. 

So the two friends head to the kitchen arriving just as the microwave beeps. 

The two enjoy the pizza pockets each having three. 

"Well that was good." Vav licks his lips putting his fork down onto his plate. 

"You can say that again." X-ray speaks in agreement his eyes closed and elbow on the table hand against his jawline. 

"Wanna relax with some video games?" Vav offers and X-ray opens his eyes halfway. 

"Nah. Not today. I kind of want a nap." X-ray puts both hands on the edge of the table pushing away from it as he gets up. 

"Oh. Okay. I'll wake you up if needed." Vav nods to that as X-ray takes his plate and fork to put it in the sink.

X-ray nods. "Okay. For now see you tomorrow." 

"You too." Vav responds as X-ray heads off to his room.

X-ray makes it climbing onto his bed. He pulls out his cell to quickly check it. He sees a text from the Mad King and opens it.

I have someone looking into what we can find on your kidnappers. We're using the names you gave me earlier. we should know by tomorrow.

X-ray smiles softly sending a thanks text. He makes sure his phone says it was sent before deleting the conversation. He puts his phone on its charger then rolls over. He is now facing the wall and he closes his eyes finding it easy to fall asleep.

As expected after what had happened. 

"Oh, X-ray...." Vav trails off as he sees his friend sleeping as he came to the others door. "Tomorrow then." He heads off to his room to also get some sleep. 

The next day....

X-ray is in the kitchen making himself some eggs when Vav stumbles in. "Good morning." He greets the other who grunts and sits at the table.

“Morning.” Vav mumbles tiredly sitting at the table. He flops his head down much too tired.

X-ray ends up laughing a bit at this. “Still waking up huh?”

“Mm.” Vav groans back at him only to cause more laughter from his friend. “You in a good mood?” He asks with the slur of sleep still in his voice.

“I suppose I am a little.” X-ray slightly admits and finishes making the eggs. He puts them on a plate to begin eating them. 

“Maybe it’ll be a good day then.” Vav suggests and X-ray kind of shrugs it off only to begin eating.

After eating the two head off out into the city. 

X-ray keeps an eye out to try to help track the movements of the people around them. He tries to make it look like he’s watching out for villains. He is actually trying to spot any of his kidnappers. He feels some relief not seeing any of them. 

“Hey. X-ray?”

“Hm?” X-ray turns to look to Vav.

“I was thinking. It seems like awhile since any big villains came around.” Vav admits looking down in thought. “What if another big villain is going to show up soon?”

X-ray blinks at this then turns to watch where he is going. “Well it could be true.” He admits his thoughts to the other. “It’s hard to tell when another big villain will appear.”

“I just swear I have this gut feeling that we should be careful. Like another big villain is coming.” 

“Well. All we can do is wait and see.” 

The two of them reach Hilda’s lab in seemingly no time.

“Ah hey guys.” Hilda greets pausing in her work. “So fat no sign of any villains yet.”

“That’s great.” X-ray exclaims finding a chair. He leans back into it. He pulls out his phone and begins seemingly playing on it. 

Vav goes over to begin talking with Ash.

Hilda on the other hand continues working on her machine. 

Rusty is enjoying a beer.

They stay like that for a bit with no news of any villains.

Hilda lets out a sigh straighting from bending over. She raises a hand to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand. “Well if nothing comes up we could probably go home early.” She suggests to the others who glancing to her when she speaks. 

“That’d be nice.” X-ray agrees to that idea. He glances down to his phone. He agrees to a time and a place.

As expected no villain came and so all but Hilda went home early. 

The next day X-ray gets up earlier than usual. He gets himself ready from brushing his hair to putting on deodorant. gets dressed only not in his usual clothes. He puts on jeans, a black shirt and a purple sweater. He grabs his runners leaving a note for Vav. He then heads off hurrying away from the apartment building. He keeps going and gets to the spot he was told to come to.

Standing there leaning on the hood of a black car is the Mad King. Though he also looks different. He has on a black leather jacket with blue shoulders, three white stripes on the upper arm, as well as two on the wrist. He has a grey shirt, jeans and black shoes. His crown is no where in sight. He turns hearing the other approach. He pushes himself away from the car and walks over meeting X-ray half way. “Hey.”

“Hey.” X-ray greets back secretly thinking that the other actually looks really good like this. “You wanted to meet me.”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something.” The Mad King confirms. He reaches out gently putting a hand on X-rays cheek. “I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but I feel like there could be something more to us.”

X-ray almost feels a shiver up his spine remembering the plan. He knows that the other must have seen someone following him. “You do?” He inquires looking up in a shy manner at the other.

“Yeah. And Id like to meet up more often. If that’s okay with you.” The Mad King requests softly smiling at X-ray. 

“Yeah sure. I don’t mind.” X-ray confirms. 

“That’s great. You do live in the city right?”

“Yeah. Of course. I grew up here with my family.” X-ray gives half a lie and the Mad King nods. 

“Great. Then it’ll be easier. Maybe I could take you out to see the stars one night. I know the perfect spot where you can see so many.” The Mad Kings hand gently brushes Xrays cheek as if summoning the slight blush that has appeared there.

“I’d like that.” X-ray nods softly and slightly leans into the touch. “Then you could finally teach me more about them like you promised.”

The Mad King leans in closer. “And I’ll keep that promise.” He confirms as X-ray finds his heart skipping a beat. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” X-ray agrees causing the Mad King to smile. 

“Keep following my lead.” The Mad King whispers to X-ray now that they are close together. “I think I can get us away from your follower.” 

“I will.” X-ray promises also in a whisper to the other.

The Mad King speaks up back to a more normal volume. “Then why don’t we head off to hang out?”

“Sounds good.” X-ray agrees and the Mad King unlocks the car with a click of a button.

The two get into the car and the Mad King drives off. 

X-ray tries to not look back not wanting to draw any suspicions. He keeps himself looking forward instead. 

After a bit the Mad King speaks. “I think that follower is gone.” He takes a few random turns just in case. 

X-ray sighs relieved as he slumps back into the passenger seat. “Thank God.” 

“So now we can discuss our plan a bit more.” The Mad King mentions taking X-ray as far as he can from where they were. “We can start with discussing ideas for what to do in scenarios. We can chart it out on a map the next time we meet up. Then we’ll go from there.”

X-ray nods in agreement to this. “Yeah. So we’d have to stage it like it’s a regular villain and hero battle. But make sure that they see or hear about what’ll happen. In which you seemingly kidnap me.” 

“Yes that’s right.” The Mad King nods. “Then when they come for you I will pretend that I didn’t expect them, let alone know them. I capture them too and you’ll be free.”

“At least that’s the basic plan.” X-ray agrees. “Then we gotta wonder if they try some kind of sneaky way to steal me back. Like when you’re not looking or something.”

“Hm.” The Mad King thinks for a moment. “Maybe I’ll always keep you in my sight and not give them the chance to take you. If they throw any smoke bombs or anything I’ll grab you.” 

X-ray nods to this. “Yeah okay.” He agrees. “And you shouldn’t investigate any possible distractions. They might use it to get your attention off of me.” 

“They’d probably attack if they felt it was needed wouldn’t they?” The Mad King inquires to the other.

“Most likely. They’d send someone to jump you from behind and the rest will grab me.” X-ray confirms this. 

The Mad King presses his lips together tightly in thought. “So we would need a way to stop this.”

“I don’t know if they’d be fooled by a fake.” X-ray adds glancing down. “After all they’ve kept me for so many years.”

“That is true. It’d be very difficult to trick them with any sort of fake.” The Mad King blinks. “I could make some kind of shield to put around us.” He suggests. “So if one or more try to attack or grab you I can hold you and put up the shield.” He notices X-ray look up at such a suggestion. “Then I could demand what they think they’re doing. As well as why they are here for you.”

X-ray nods. “Yeah! Then they wouldn’t be able to harm us or get us.” He feels enthusiastic about this idea. 

“Great! I’ll get working on that right away! Then I’ll have it when they come for you.” The Mad King is also in agreement. 

They discuss a few other thing, then the Mad King drops X-ray off kind of close to the apartment building. They notice a small group of kidnappers that had gathered. 

“Just play cool. I’ll pretend I don’t know anything.” The Mad King whispers and X-ray nods. 

X-ray lets the Mad King walk him towards the building. “I liked today. It was nice just to talk.” He speaks as they walk kind of past the group that turn. He is glad that he and the Mad King are pretending to not have noticed them.

“Your adventures as a hero and quite fascinating.” The Mad King exclaims with a smile. “Have you ever considered making it into a book? Like how you and Vav defeat all those villains I think it would sell great.”

“Haha. No sorry. I’m not much of a writer.” X-ray responds with a smile of his own.

“Well then you can be a storyteller and tell me of your adventures.” The Mad King tells him.

“I can tell you more next time. Maybe about how we met Mogar.” Xray suggests getting a nod from the other.

“I’d like that.”

“Well here we are.” Xray says as the two of them stop. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” The Mad King turns to X-ray as they share smiles. “I can’t wait to do it again sometime.”

“Me too.” Xray admits. “It really was fun.”

They share a hug that was started by the Mad King.

“I’ll see you next time.” The Mad King promises.

“Same to you.” Xray responds then they pull apart. He heads off to go to the apartment.

The Mad King turns and walks away. He turns pretending to have just noticed the group. He smiles in a fake politeness. “Nice weather out huh?” 

“Yeah. The weather is nice.” One man from the group agrees. He speaks up again when the Mad King tries to turn to leave. “Hey. How do you know that green hero?”

“Oh. We met one time when he was walking around.” The Mad King lies. “We started up conversation and this is our first time meeting up since then.”

“I see.” The man nods.

“Why? Do you know him? Do you perhaps live in the apartments?” The Mad King inquires just for show. He has to keep the suspicion off. He can't endanger X-ray. 

“No. But we’ve seen him around enough.” The one man lies managing to hide his relief. "So I was just curious since you seemed to be friends. Humans are curious creatures after all."

“I see.” The Mad King nods. “Well don’t worry I don’t plan on treating him in any bad way. He’s nice and fun. Well I should get going. See you. Nice talking to you.” He leaves with that as the group lets him go now. He didn’t miss the look of relief on their faces that they think X-ray didn’t say anything. He almost smirks, though not wanting to cause any suspicion he keeps it to just a smile. 

Oh if only they knew what they were cooking up. 

But it’s better as a surprise. Who knows what kind of twisted thing they could do to X-ray if they knew.

It’d defeat the purpose. 

The Mad King heads home to begin working on that shield. He works hard on it wanting to make sure it’ll be perfect. He also wants to get it done quickly. He isn’t sure how much time X-ray has left. He doesn’t allow himself breaks as he keeps working. He finally finishes it and gets ready for a test run. He makes it appear around himself. He checks the space. “It will have plenty of room for me and X-ray.” He nods satisfied with that. “And I used the bullet proof material I made awhile ago. I just didn’t see a use for it since X-ray and Vav didn’t use guns. Now I can finally use it.” He uses the switch in the shield to make it lower. “Xray is going to be really happy to hear that the shield is done.” He picks it up putting it on the table. “We’re one step closer to the plan coming to life.”


	5. Chapter five:

X-ray is in his outfit he uses when he goes to meet the Mad King. He is jogging feeling excitement in his chest. He had gotten a text earlier that the other wanted to show him something. He hadn't seen the other for a few days as he worked on it. He kept himself busy with hero work including patrols for villains in the meantime. He did so to keep things seemingly normal. He makes it to their meeting point and finds the Mad King waiting for him. 

The Mad King notices X-ray and turns to wave at him.

X-ray waves back then hurried over to him. “Hey! It’s great to see you again!” He greets as they try to secretly check the area for any followers. 

“You too!” The Mad King agrees subtly glancing behind X-ray. “I finally finished the shield.” He whispers showing X-ray a look at it. He has a round device with a flat bottom. He had made it big enough to cover the middle of his palm. “It’ll keep us safe.” He tucks it back into his pocket afterwards. 

“That’s great.” X-ray whispers smiling. He quickly changes the topic just in case. He also is no longer whispering. “What shall we do today? After all we finally find time to hang out with our schedules."

“How about I drive us to a nice cafe?” The Mad King offers. “We could hang out there.”

“Sounds good to me.” X-ray agrees and they get into the car. “So. With this shield we’ll be protected from being grabbed.” 

“And being shot at. I made sure of that.” The Mad King adds making X-ray smile. “The robots should still be ready to go. Now all we need is to lure them, even just one will do, to the setting. Then the battle starts and I kidnap you.” 

“Well there is one area where one likes to hang out.” X-ray mentions. “Mainly because of the electronic shop where they can get parts for things. And even if it’s not seen there, they’ve been keeping an eye on Hilda and how her inventions are doing. If they are still doing that, which I bet they are, then they’ll hear from it from whoever’s turn it is. They’ll come running.”

“Right. So we can use the location. I’ll try to learn when the member is there. Make sure to message me who it is. I’ll keep a look out then text you when I’m ready.” 

X-ray nods in agreement to this.

“For now let us just hang out and enjoy time together.” The Mad King pulls into a parking spot. 

“Okay.” X-ray agrees so the two of them head out of the car going to the cafe.

“A table for two.” The Mad King requests in which the lady nods.

The lady grabs two menus. “Right this way.” She leads them to a table on the outside patio.

They settle there in the seats as the menus are put in front of them. 

“A waiter will come to take your orders.” The lady tells them before heading off. 

“So. How have you been holding up?” The Mad King starts a normal conversation. 

“Oh not much really. Work has kept me a bit busy.” X-ray responds with a shrug. “What about you?”

“I tried out that video game you told me about.” The Mad King tells X-ray. “I really liked how realistic they tried to make it. Characters noticing you in mirrors and such. It’s fantastic.”

“I thought you’d like it.” X-ray plays along knowing that this is only for show. “That’s why I suggested it to you.”

“Yes. You know we should play the two player games together.” The Mad King informs X-ray. “I heard that there was a two player mode.”

“There is.” X-ray nods. “I’m totally game for joining in on a gaming day or night with you.” He spots the one usually in the area starting to walk by. He doesn’t focus on him though. He pretends to shift his hand but makes a quick gesture towards the man.

The Mad Kings eyes flicker that way and see the man. He turns back to X-ray. “What do you say to the next time we message each other we plan our game night? Your place?” His eyes scan X-rays own eyes.

X-ray nods knowing what the Mad King is looking for. “Yeah. Sure that sounds good. And we can enjoy our time here for now.” He also knows that in a secret way, the Mad King is confirming that he’ll text when it’s time. 

“That’s perfect.” The Mad King agrees getting that confirmation. 

“Then it’s a plan.” X-ray agrees. 

They turn as the waiter comes up. 

“I’m paying today.” The Mad King lets X-ray know. “Get whatever you want.” 

X-ray smiles softly feeling a little warm inside at hearing this. 

The two enjoy their time there and just talk about casual things including favourite movies, favourite games to play and such. 

By the end the Mad King pays and they leave together.

As they walk away X-ray notices that the one that was noticed earlier is watching them. He pretends to not see him.

“Your family lives in town?” The Mad King asks as they are walking past the watching man. 

“Yeah.” X-ray nods. “They are here. Are you asking to meet them?”

“Well I was just curious.” The Mad king shrugs. “But maybe I do.”

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to meet you. They want what is best for me after all.” X-ray swears that it hurts to tell that lie. “They’re quite nice people.” He gets into the Mad Kings car as he unlocks it. He gets a brief glance to the man and sees he looks satisfied only to walk away. He sighs in relief as the Mad King joins him in the car. “I was really worried there for a moment.” He admits almost softly.

The Mad King reaches over and gently squeezes Xrays hand assuringly. “It’s okay. We’ve got it.” He gets a nod in response as the ravens hand clenches back. 

“Yeah.” Xray agrees in which they sit for a little bit. 

They only let go afterwards so the Mad King can start the car.

The Mad King drives them off. “Well strike soon. I’ll get the last little bit done then we can go.” 

“I believe in you.” Xray nods to this. “I’ll also keep you posted on how things are as far as I’m aware.”

The Mad King gives a response in a nod. “We can change the date if it comes down to it.” He agrees. “I’ll take anything and everything into account. So don’t feel worried about texting or calling me at all if needed."

X-ray nods and they soon arrive at the apartments. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. We should do it again sometime." The Mad King mentions and X-ray barely manages to not look around.

"Yeah! We should!" X-ray heads to leave. Though just before he goes they share a smile then wave. He heads off into the apartments to get some rest.

The Mad King on the other heads off on his own to get everything ready. He turns a corner and spots a few of them talking across the corner he just turned. He pretends to not pay them any mind as he casually drives off. He had even noticed one watch him head off. He makes it to his home to begin working on what he'll need.


	6. Chapter six:

Over the next two days the Mad King works very hard on his end of the plan. He supposes it was only time when things began to change. He changed into his casual wear to pick up supplies for a final touch up. He doesnt want to draw attention just yet. He is stopped as two men from the group step out in front of him.

"Hey. We know you two haven't been friends for long, but we wanted to ask something about X-ray. It won't take long." One of the men informs the Mad King who shrugs softly. 

"Sure I guess." The Mad King agrees wanting to know what this is about. He has a sinking feeling about it though. 

"Is it true he said that he's from here?" The man inquired further causing the Mad King to realize what this is.

"Yes. He did. Why?" The Mad King questions the other as he watches him. He keeps notes of his behavior and how he is reacting. 

"Well he lied." The man tells the Mad King. He does so not realizing that he had just given away what he's doing. "I'm not sure what else he lied to you about. I'm his cousin. I wanted to make sure that he was being honest." 

The Mad King could suppose how the man looks like X-rays cousin. Even though he knows better. "Is that so? If that's true then indeed what else could he be lying about?"

"Yes. I will let you decide on what to do from here. I just couldn't sit by and let this happen."

"Thank you. I'll probably cut ties to be honest." The Mad King lies to try to make the men relax around him. He also is hoping that giving them the results they want will help. He could have better freedom to move about then before. He figures that if he tried to argue it, then they would have watched him a lot more. He can't be having that. 

Not when they're so close to putting an end to this. 

"Well I suppose it's karma. Thank you for hearing us out." The man does indeed look relieved that it went so smoothly.

"No. Thank you for notifying me. I must get back to my errand now." The Mad King needs to get out of here to warn X-ray.

Ah, yes, sorry." The men head off saying a small goodbye.

The Mad King returns the goodbye just to not seem suspicious. He continues to where he is going. He enters a hardware store. He walks around for a few moments. He doesn't want anyone who might be following him to be suspicious. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text telling X-ray about what happened. He adds how he thinks the group is getting rid of friends. He believes that they could be so close to wanting to do their plan. He moves his phone up as if taking a picture of something. He lowers it once done and just in time as he gets a response.

We're running out of time faster than we thought. We have to do this tomorrow. They'll let the separation happen over at least a day. Before they make their next move. They probably have a flexible schedule set up and everything. 

No worries. The robots are pretty much done. I'll indeed have them ready by tomorrow.

Thank you.

The Mad King gets what he needs and pays leaving the store. He notices the group approaching Vav and Ash. He leaves it alone since he has more important things to deal with. 

Vav and Ash are heading to meet with Hilda, Rusty, and X-ray. They are talking to one another as they walk.

"I'm hoping another big story pops up. I want to be the first to report on it." Ash informs Vav as they get closer to their destination.

"Well I think so." Vav informs her with a smile on his face. He likes listening to her goals and hopes. He feels like he is truly helping her even if it's by doing his job as a hero. 

"You think so?" Ash turns to her dear friend hopefully and he nods.

"I do. I have this gut feeling that something big is going to come." 

"Well whatever it ends up being hopefully the damage won't be too bad." As she turns away to look where they're going. She spots Hilda and Rusty, X-ray doesn't seem to have arrived yet, being approached by a man at the same time as them. "Hey, who are you?"

The others eyes go to the man who smiles politely.

"Hello. I'm a visiting family member of Xrays." The man informs them. "The name is Monty. I just want to check on something if that's alright." He watches them almost as if he's observing how they'll react. "So I've heard that X-ray was saying some things. Some stuff that isn't true."

"Like what?" Hilda inquires raising an eyebrow. 

"Like that he's from here. Is it true you believe this?"

"Isn't he?" Ash inquires as if expecting it to be the truth. 

Monty shakes his head. His eyes close only for as long as he shakes his head. "No. He came from out of town. I'm not sure what else he might have told you that were lies."

"How can we trust you?" Hilda demands of Monty. "How can we know you're not spreading lies? Are you trying to make us split from him for a villain? Maybe the Mad King?" She demands even crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't sure if you would believe me. But that doesn't matter. Maybe you should confront X-ray about his lie. That will probably prove I'm right. I was just concerned about him having friendships built on lies. Have a nice day." Monty heads off and it isn't long after he's out of sight that X-ray comes up.

X-ray is coming from another direction clearly not knowing Monty was here. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. There was a crowd a few blocks down. Nasty one." He pauses as his friends turn to him. He can tell that something is on their minds. "What? What's going on?" He has a feeling he knows what this is about. He keeps up confusion to not give away the truth. 

"Who is Monty?" Is Ash's first question.

"I have a cousin Monty. Why do you know of him?" X-ray glances around at the trio who slightly glance amongst themselves. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach about what's going on. "Guys? You're acting kind of weird."

"Did you really lie about being from here?" Vav inquires looking to X-ray. He has a little sparkle in his eyes of hope that this isn't true.

"Okay so yes I did. But that's nothing serious." X-ray tries to point out putting up some defences just in case. He does know no matter how this goes the plan will happen with the Mad King tomorrow. He maybe can get his friends to push him away. He doesn't want them to get hurt in the battle that'll probably happen. 

"X-ray, you should come clean. What else have you been lying about to us?" Ash mentions raising a hand to her chest. 

All eyes remain on X-ray. 

X-ray looks around at his friends. He'll need a response that'll hopefully help push them away. He doesn't want to do this however he knows it is for the best. "Only minor things. But they all have good reasons! They're insignificant. We don't have to look through them."

"Sure they do." Vavs eyes narrow in anger at his best friend. His fists clenched and placed on his hips. He lets his eyes meet Xrays to prove how angry he is. "I don't see how we can continue as though everything is fine, when you've lied to us. Admitting to us there's more we don't know about. Liars aren't real friends." He heads away from the group after that.

"X-ray you really should be careful with lies. Not to mention you not wanting to tell what you lied about." Ash points out to X-ray who turns to look to her. "They can cause tension." She heads to talk to Vav.

X-ray looks to Hilda who sighs heavily.

"Sorry X-ray. I can't support you on this." Hilda tells him shaking her head lightly, with half closed eyes looking down. "Liars can be a big problem. Especially with trust." 

"When you go to war you can lie about having a life you didn't have. As long as you were loyal and got the job done." Rusty tells the raven haired male who turns to look to him. He is sitting leaning against a wall looking up at the hero. "Though when it comes to friends the same things don't apply." 

"War must have been the good old days." X-ray mentions turning and heads off away from the group. He feels like this is becoming all too easy to try to keep his friends safe. "Tomorrow." He whispers to himself. "Tomorrow is the day." He makes it back to the apartment and looks at himself in the mirror. "Not the prettiest though it'll have to do." He turns on the bathroom faucet only to splash his face with water. He quickly wraps a towel around himself hearing the apartment door open then close. He steps out and notices Vav. "Hey Vav."

"X-ray." Vav gives his response sounding really unpleased.

X-ray sighs and heads to his room deciding to just hang out in there for awhile.


	7. Chapter seven:

X-ray is out of the apartment while Vav is just getting his breakfast. He heads out in his hero suit and looks around. "Alright. It is time to do some hero work. Show Vav and them that I still am me." He heads off not noticing Hilda, Rusty and Ash heading towards the apartment building. 

Vav yawns as he opens the door to the knocks. "Oh. Hey guys." He speaks after completing his yawn. "Come on in."

They do and soon enough they're all sitting on the couch and on the floor. The men letting the girls have the couch. 

"So what's up this morning?" Vav questions looking around at his friends. He does have a feeling that he knows what this is about.

"We came to try to discuss about the whole thing with X-ray." Ash admits being the first one to bring up the topic about it. She keeps her gaze on Vav who watches her back. "Like what we are going to do about it all."

"I don't know anymore." Vav sighs heavily and rubs the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He has his eyes closed as he does this, though he opens them as he lowers his hand to his lap. "Finding out that he lied and him trying to avoid talking about it. It's all so much to take in."

"Should we confront him?" Hilda suggests causing all the eyes to turn to look to her. She has a very serious look on her face. "I mean make him tell us all the lies that he told us. Attempt to figure out just how far down this rabbit hole goes so to speak?"

"That might be our best option." Vav agrees nodding his head and getting up when his morning toast pops. "I am going to have breakfast before anything. Then we'll set everything up to talk to X-ray." He heads to get his toast after telling them this. He spreads a lot of butter down upon the pieces of toast. 

"Well let's try watching the news." Ash suggests picking up the tv remote and turning on the tv. She hopes that the news might bring about something interesting. She flips through the channels trying to find the news.

X-ray gets a text from the Mad King with an address. He turns the corner, to head there as he is already pretty close to it, and heads a commotion. He looks up and sees a light crowd. He heads over and spots a news camera. He ignores it for now as he spots some of his kidnappers. He can see them on the other side of where he is. His attention ends up going to look at the cause of the commotion. 

The Mad King is right by the address texted to him. He has robots out floating around. He is riding on the biggest one and they seem to have arms. He gives out his evil laugh looking down up the people below. "I have returned! And this time you will bow to me!" He calls out causing distressed whispering amongst the crowd. He lets out another evil laugh and uses one robot to break into a building, causing some people to panic more. 

X-ray hurried forward and stands tall. "Not so fast Mad King! I am here to stop you! And my backup is coming!" He swears his eyes meet with the Mad kings own despite the distance.

"Is that so? What are you going to do all by yourself in the meantime?" The Mad King points out slightly leaning forward. He sounds so confident about his chances of winning this time.

X-ray charges up his glasses and shoots at one of the robots. He hits it causing it to smoke and wobble. He looks around as the robots move around him in the air. He can tell that the Mad King is keeping them moving so that he can't hit them as easily again.

The Mad King laughs once more keeping the robots moving. "This is too much for you to deal with alone. I planned for you and Vav though this will make things easier. Don't worry this will soon all be over." 

Ash finds the news as Vav returns with his toast. She, then Hilda, jump to their feet at seeing the robots and X-ray trying to fire at them. 

"Can the hero X-ray take down the evil villain Mad King once more?" The reporter questions as the camera stays on the action. "Keep watching and see." 

"X-ray is fighting all on his own?! That attention hog!" Vav groans at this. He is about to put his plate of toast down when the tv shows something.

X-ray is seen distracted by two robots in front of him. He doesn't seem to notice the one coming up behind him. He is suddenly grabbed and his arms moved down. He is then put into a sturdy grip and lifted into the air as people call out in surprise. 

"Oh don't worry dear X-ray. I'm sure your backup will come soon." The Mad King calls our then he flies off with some stolen goods... And X-ray...

"Did you see that!?!" The reporter is just as shocked as everyone else. "The Mad King just kidnapped X-ray! Our hero X-ray who came to save the day from that very same villain!" 

Ash and Hilda gawk at the tv.

Rusty stares at it with half open eyes though as if he can't look away. 

Vav drops his plate to the floor which smashes. He jumps at the sound along with Ash and Hilda.

Rusty on the other hand just turns to look to the hero.

"We have to save him!" Vav tells them looking around at his friends. His eyes sparkling with slight anger and a lot of determination. He stands tall. "Liar or not, X-ray still matters enough to save him. And there's no way to know if we can salvage the friendship without him there." 

"Vav is right. And plus X-ray is in danger. We have to try to save him. Before the Mad King doesn't something horrible to him." Ash chimes in moving over to Vav to stand next to him. She shares a small glance with him before they turn back to the others. 

"Well need to be careful. It is without a doubt that the Mad King has created some kind of trap." Hilda agrees and places a hand on her chin in thought. She tries to imagine the kind of traps the Mad King might have placed now that he has X-ray.

"We'll be careful and after we save X-ray we'll beat the Mad Kings butt! For all the trouble he has caused!" Vav is rather enthusiastic about all of this as his chest puffs out slightly. 

"Where did the Mad King take X-ray anyways?" Ash questions as she slightly turns away thoughtful. "It must be in some place that allows an elaborate trap of some kind." 

"I'll see what I can do about getting tracking on his cellphone." Hilda pulls out her own phone texting away on it. 

In the meantime X-ray is sitting in a chair with the Mad King in the room. He glances around the room that is more of some kind of storage building. He gave his phone to the Mad King who has it on a table. He knows that this way they're giving the kidnappers a chance to track him. He feels very nervous almost sick. His brains thoughts on what might happen if this fails fills him with dread. He could be used for a truly cruel and evil plot. He could be dragged away to ruin lives. Suddenly a hand comes to rest upon his left shoulder. He turns to look and sees the Mad King. 

The Mad King gives him a comforting smile which helps to calm X-ray a little. "Don't worry. We've got them for sure." 

X-ray nods and takes a breath before responding. "I believe you. It just scares me that this is our only chance. If this is screwed up then that's it." 

"Well let's focus on us winning this then." The Mad King moves his arm around X-ray to hold him close. "You and me. Forever."

"If we do win, I would really like to go out dating with you." Xray admits only to blush and tries to cover up his impulse spoken words. "I mean if that's okay. We can totally be friends if that's what you want. I don't want to force you into anything really. It's all your own choices." His rambling is stopped as a pair of lips press against his own. His eyes widen slightly at the surprise kiss before completely melting into it. 

The two kiss for a few moments before pulling apart.

"Does that answer your request?" The Mad King questions with a slight purr to his voice. He keeps one loosely around X-ray, and the other hand gently strokes the ravens right cheek.

"It sure does." Xray confirms and the two turn hearing a beep coming from a computer. "Already got a lock on the location of my phone." He lets out a breath as he is reminded of the situation.

"Guess we should get you ready for the presentation." The Mad King goes over to a table by some computers. He grabs some rope off it and brings it back to X-ray. "Stand up. I'll tie your wrists together. It'll be easier to move you to take cover." 

X-ray gives a nod of agreement and stands. He puts his hands behind his back in which the Mad King ties his wrists up. He closes his eyes trying to bring himself to play the part of a kidnapped victim. He can't let them know that he knows anything about what is going on. At least not until they capture his kidnappers. He just hopes that all of them will come so they'll grab them all. He opens his eyes as he can hear the other moving a bit.

"I'll stay close to you but you'll be sitting in the chair. It would be much too suspicious to have me be holding you at the start." The Mad King informs the raven haired male who nods in understanding.

X-ray sits down on the chair turning to look as if he is tied to it. 

The two of them wait for awhile then the Mad King gets a notification. 

The Mad King checks the camera on his phone confirming that they're coming. He stands close to X-ray and turns so his back is to the door. He puts his phone in his pocket. He can't help but notice Xrays slightly nervous look. "It'll be okay. We've got this." He assures him in which X-ray nods in agreement. He places a hand upon his shoulder for a moment before removing it. He waits for the group to arrive prepared. 

The doors burst open and the two instantly react. The Mad King puts a smirk on his face and X-ray ducks his head.

"So finally you have arrived." The Mad King turns around and gives a moments pause. His gaze falling upon those who had kidnapped X-ray. He wants to smirk more that they fell right into the trap though he acts confused. "You're not Vav and the others. Who are you!?" He stands close to X-ray to show that he won't give him up so easily. He almost wants to laugh at the smirks on their faces. He knows that they think that they've fooled him but really they didn't. 

"That doesn't matter. Consider us as people who have come to save X-ray from you!" The one that seems to be the leader of this. 

"Gordon please. You don't need to get involved. Vav will save me." X-ray tries to plead getting into his act as well. 

Gordon, the clear leader, takes a menacing step forward. He has slightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes, short black hair, a black t-shirt tightly against his large chest, jeans, and black runners. "Don't you go worrying about this now!" He demands of X-ray who flinches and looks away. He turns back to the Mad King. "You're outnumbered. Give us X-ray and we'll leave."

The Mad king gently grabs X-rays arm pulling him up, making sure the group can't tell he's doing it with care. He pulls him close with a glare of defiance. "I will do no such thing. You're not even supposed to be here. I won't just release him to you."

"Then you leave me with no choice." Gordon pulls out a silenced pistol, signalling with his other hand to those on his side to wait. 

The Mad King is quick and puts up a shield around him and X-ray. He does it just in time as shots are fired right at the Mad King. He could have gotten hit in the head.

"Don't you dare think that your little force field is going to save you!" The man who pretended to be Xrays uncle snaps before shooting a few more times. "We will take you down to take him." 

X-ray starts to get scared for the Mad king knowing that the group will kill him. He is given a reassuring squeeze by the villain. He pushes his nerves away with the assurance that the other has got this. 

The Mad king knows he'll need to get the gun away. He notices the others reaching for their own. He thinks fast putting the shield down on the sides. He tosses his crown at Gordon's hands. He notices the blood from the cut gained. He feels pride in that as the gun is also hit tumbling to the ground. He summons his crown back to him.

"Get them!" Gordon calls to the rest and they start moving in to advance on the two.

The Mad king puts up the shield fully again. He finds a ton of bullets being fired at them. He does notice that they try to not shoot X-ray which he finds reasonable. He just doubts that the shield is going to last long enough. He might not be able to get them in the trap. He is going to have to find a way to use the trap, hopefully without alerting those not trapped who may try to run. He sees a crack in the shield, as the shooters stay back a bit waiting for the shield to shatter. He is going to need to think fast. He shifts Xray more behind him then lowers the shield. He moves off to the side keeping the other close to him. He hits a button on a control pad sending some robots to come out of hiding. 

The group shoots at the robots that try to go for them seeing them as an enemy; since they aren't the Mad King.

The Mad King wants to let go of X-ray and have him stay in a safer spot. Though he knows that if he does then the raven haired male could be taken away from him. He can't have that. 

Not when they are so close to their goal.

X-ray presses against the Mad King a little.

The Mad King turns seeing that X-ray is trying to hide his nerves as he watches the fight. He turns back to it feeling a bit more focused. He has to do this and not sit thinking about what might happen. He planned as much as he could. He knows that there is a way to do this. He glances around a little soon looking to where the trap is. He heads out leading X-ray so they stand in the direction they need them to go. He puts X-ray in front of himself to try to make them not shoot at them. He uses one hand to grab a remote from his pocket. He has a round middle button and arrows pointing up, down, and to either side. 

Gordon starts charging towards the two. His action causes the rest to follow.

Some of them glance back yo shoot at the robots some more. 

The robots that are still running chase after them. 

The Mad king presses the circle button and another robot comes out from hiding. He presses the side button which moves it to the side; helping to herd two enemies to the trap.

The trap springs into action as planned. 

Gordon manages to jump out of the way rolling before springing to his feet. He keeps heading towards the Mad King and X-ray. He doesn't even look back at everyone else who is trapped. He's getting close. Too close.

The Mad King notices X-ray wiggling his hands against the rope. He lets go to quickly untie it.

Gordon reaches out ready to grab X-ray to yank him away.

X-ray quickly brings his hand up to his glasses. Charging them up then firing a beam at Gordon.

Gordon goes flying back hitting the bars of the cage harshly. He gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. He falls to the floor as X-ray stops the beam lowering his hand.

The Mad King hurries towards Gordon and quickly ties his hands behind his back. He moves him away from the others.

"So this was a trap done by you! For us!" Monty yells in rage glaring at X-ray. "You'll pay for trying this! You will pay! You're in big trouble!"

X-ray shivers knowing how serious Monty is and he takes a step back. He feels terror running through him at the thought of what they might do to him.

"You're never going to touch him again." The Mad King snarls bringing attention to himself. He has already deactivated the robots. He goes over to stand where he is in front of Monty. "It's too bad there is a force field up so you can't shoot. Otherwise I would have punched you for your words." He turns away heading over to X-ray. 

X-ray takes a shaky breath as he reminds himself that the group is captured now. He doesn't have to worry about them anymore. He blinks in surprise as the Mad King pulls him into a hug.

"It'll be alright." The Mad King assures him as he holds him close. "It's over."

X-ray leans close closing his eyes. He feels safe in the Mad Kings arms. He doesn't notice at first but tears of relief stream down his face. He knows that it is indeed over. He is free finally. He doesn't have to live in fear every moment of every day. He stays there crying quietly to the other for a few moments. His eyes open as a familiar voice calls out into the room.

"Mad King! We are here to stop you! And to rescue...." Vav trails off as he glances around with the others joining him. He finally looks to the Mad King and X-ray. He sees that the Mad King has an arm around X-ray, they shifted to look at the other, and X-ray is trying to wipe his tears away. "What in the world is going on in here?!"


	8. Chapter eight:

"I'll explain everything." X-ray promises ignoring warning glares from the trapped group. "The whole me getting captured by the Mad King was a plan the two of us made." He can see the question of a shocked why on his friends faces. "I had to go to the Mad King because it was the only way to stop it. They had their eyes on you. You wouldn't have been able to do anything without them getting suspicious. Yes, I lied to you about things. But that was only because this group kidnapped me when I was younger. They have evil plans for my home town that are down right horrifying. They abused me to try to keep me in line. When you Vav thought something was wrong, after the villain fight, and they saw. They thought you were getting suspicious and hurt me. To make me make sure it wouldn't happen again." He removes the top of his hero suit to show them scars. He can see the horrified looks on his friends faces. His scars confirming that this is all real. 

"I may be a villain but it doesn't mean I'm heartless." The Mad King adds. "When I found out what was happening I knew I had to help X-ray. I couldn't let that continue on. So we made a plan in secret and lured them here. Where we could take them down." 

"It actually does make sense." Hilda admits as Vav especially glares at those trapped. "It's too bad you couldn't come to us for help. And looking back, it does seem that they really were moving in to keep a closer eye on you. As well as us."

Vav heads over and smiles at his friend with an assuring look on his face. "Well X-ray I think you and the Mad King did great. You two took down the biggest enemy ever to be faced. Though now that they'll be paying for their crimes. What are you going to do now?"

X-ray silently admits that he hasn't thought about that. He was so focused on stopping his kidnappers. He glances down thoughtfully. He could stay here with his friends. He also could head back home to see his real family once more. 

"Well whatever X-ray decides to do I'll be there." The Mad King tells Vav. "I am going to leave my villain life behind me. To help X-ray out."

"As long as you don't try to take over the world or anything, we'd be glad to welcome you into the group." Vav informs the Mad King with a smile. "After all you did save Xrays life. I think you'll make a great good guy." 

The Mad King chuckles softly. "Yes. I'm sure I will." 

Vav turns his attention back to his friend. "And X-ray. You don't have to decide right away." He adds causing X-ray to meet his eyes. "You can take as long as you need to in order to decide. I understand that all of this at once is probably a lot to take in. So if you want you can settle into your safer life before you decide."

X-ray smiles a little feeling glad that his friend is so understanding. "Thank you Vav." 

The police load the kidnappers into an armored police van to take them away. 

X-ray and the Mad King have been pulled aside to get statements from them. 

Though the scars on Xrays body helps to show that he's not lying. 

"Well have to notify your parents that you're alive." The officer talking to X-ray informs him. "They're probably worried sick about you." 

"Okay. At least tell them I'm alive." X-ray agreed thinking that it should be his choice when he's ready to see them. He hasn't seen them in so long it's a bit daunting, so he wants to be able to do this on his own.

"As an adult you have that right. Well just let them know you're alive and safe." The officer nods with a look of understanding.

"Thank you." X-ray confirms and the officer walks away. He turns as the Mad King approaches him. He leans into the other who puts an arm around him. He closes his eyes just relieved that he can know that he is safe. 

The Mad king is staying over at X-ray and Vavs apartment. He knows it's a bit late but his sitting on the couch. He has a clipboard in his hand as plans an idea. He wants to make a device to help the heroes. He stays quiet as by now the others have gone to bed. 

After a little bit there is some soft footsteps coming towards the Mad king from behind. 

The Mad king turns and spots X-ray who has a blanket wrapped around him. He smiles softly to the other. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." X-ray admits slightly glancing away. "Had a nightmare."

The Mad king puts the clipboard on the coffee table. He turns back to Xray. "Come here."

X-ray moves over until he sits down next to the Mad king who pulls him in close. He snuggles against the other not daring to close his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" The Mad King keeps his raven haired love close as he asks this.

"I dreamt of when I was with them. And that they were punishing me really badly." Xray admits keeping his head down against his loves chest. "Telling me that I would never escape them. And I believed them."

"It'll be okay." The Mad King tells X-ray sympathetically as he rubs his arm soothingly. "I know that all the feelings from all those years of torture, and abuse, from your kidnappers won't go away overnight. Though you're safe now. And we all are here to support you. Plus it was quite the day might I add. You get free from your kidnappers, have your friends learn what happened, and be told that your parents, who you haven't seen in years, will be told you're alive. It is a lot to take in. Especially all at once. Your mind is probably trying to catch up and pick up the pieces."

"It feels like I'm surrounded by a mansion full of little glass shards I have to clean up." Xray informs the Mad King using the same way of describing it as him. 

"And no matter how long that'll take you have those who care about you to help. Especially me." The Mad King kisses the top of his head lovingly.

"Can you come sleep with me?" Xray requests finally raising his head to look at the Mad King. "I don't want to go back alone."

"Of course." The Mad King promises. He scoops X-ray up bridal style holding him close to comfort him. He carries him to bed so they can both rest. 

It's been a little over a month.

By Xrays request, since he didn't trust himself to defy his kidnappers to speak out against them, his written statement was presented. He didn't have to appear in court.

The police had uncovered enough evidence that the kidnappers were deemed a true threat. 

So the kidnappers were sent behind bars for life in prison. And if they do get out they'll face the death punishment if they go anywhere near X-ray. 

The Mad King has helped Hilda in giving X-ray and Vav tools to use against villains. He often stays by the area to keep an eye on X-ray to make sure he'll be okay. He has been sharing a bed with his love, which has helped in Xrays nightmares. 

Vav and the others have been very supportive of the two, as they also try to help the Mad King remain a good guy. They've even been able to help the city see him in a better light. 

X-ray is sitting on his bed looking at his phone in thought. He's been pondering this for the past week. 

Should he go see his parents who he hasn't seen since he was so young? Or should he just stay here and try to move on? 

X-ray feels like there is no right answer. He almost feels like his parents deserve to see him again. Yet at the same time he isn't even sure he'd get along with them. He turns as the Mad King enters the room. 

"You're still home? I thought you and Vav went out to see Mogar in the forest." The Mad King admits a bit surprised to see him. He had stayed behind as he decided he should let the friends do what they want to. 

"I stayed here. Vav went off." Xray admits then takes a breath. "I can't decide if I should go see my parents again or not. My real parents I mean." He sighs heavily closing his eyes. "In a way I feel like I do need to see them. Yet I don't at the same time. It's been tearing at my mind! I just can't decide!"

The Mad King sits down next to X-ray. He puts his elbows on his legs just above his knees. His hands linked together. "Well. Let's not think about them. Let's think about you." He begins as X-ray turns to him. "Do you feel like this is something you want or need to do? For yourself. You should make sure to think about yourself. What are you comfortable with? Don't focus on both sides. Just the one this time." He continues as X-ray is about to protest. So he can make sure the other will listen. "You're a hero to so many people. You think about the lives of others even when your life needed saving. It's your turn to be selfish. Focus on what you want or need to do. Trust me." 

For a moment X-ray thinks about it and blinks as he gets the answer. "I do want to see them again."

"Then we can go." The Mad King nods taking one of Xrays hands into his own. "I'll come with you and we can do this together."

"I want my friends to meet them too. But I think you and me should go first. Not only will the city need protection. I also am going to be seeing them for the first time in so many years. And I think that at least having you there with me will be enough for me to do this."

The next two days the Mad King and X-ray are driving in the Mad kings car. Heading to Xrays home town. They've been driving for awhile and X-ray, who gave the location to his lover earlier, is asleep leaning his head against the window.

The Mad King continues to drive and goes up a hill. He keeps the car quiet with no talking or music. He doesn't want to disturb his dear love after all. He gets to the top of the hill and sees the town before them. He can see that it looks like a decent yet probably quiet town. He drives down the hill approaching the entrance to said town. 

It looks like any ordinary small town.

The Mad King does notice that there is some flags on the light poles. He can see the grey metal shield in the centre and the gold crown right above it. He supposes that it must be their rulers symbol, or even the symbol of the town. He knows that since they still have some good daylight time he should wake Xray. He moves one hand to gently shake him awake. He pulls his hand away when X-ray groans lifting his head. "We're here."

X-ray blinks starting to look more awake upon hearing this. He glances around and takes a breath. "Yup. This is the place I was born. I only recognize the flags. It was just so long ago and some things have changed from what I can remember." He turns seeing the top of the mansion ahead past some other buildings. "That way." He directs the Mad King. He does know that is his parents place. He knows it's the only one in the small town. The other houses are smaller, and while some can be considered big they're never as big as his parents place. He glances around remembering a little as they go along. He especially sees the shops with gadgets made from metal. "If the kidnappers has gotten ahold of this town. Rising to power by using me to force my parents to surrender. Then they would have had all the metal this town produces." He supposes that they waited so long since they wanted his parents to be super desperate. 

Desperate enough to probably hand over the town just to have their son back.

The two pull up in front of the mansion stopping to park. 

X-ray looks to the entrance to the mansion past the three stairs. He can see the closed wooden grand looking doors. 

"Are you ready?" The Mad King inquires to him turning off the car.

X-ray takes a shaky breath then nods. "Yeah. I think I'm ready as I'll ever be." He is the first to get out with the other following after him. He waits for the Mad King before he walks up to the doors. "C-Can you k-knock?" His voice becoming shaky now that he's standing in front of the doors. He swears the doors suddenly turned intimidating. He calms a little when the other takes a hold of his hand. He listens as said other gives a few good knocks.

The two wait for an answer then a well dressed man in a black suit opens the door.

The man has the butler looking suit, a curled moustache, half open serious yet gentle kind dark brown eyes, hair smoothed down, and a metal chain attached to the long blazer leading to a pocket watch in his pocket. 

X-ray clears his throat knowing that it is best that he speaks. "H-Hi." His voice still comes out a bit shaky. He can feel the assuring squeeze come from the hand the Mad kings holding. "It's me. Ray Narvaez Jr." He really hasn't used that name in a long time. He's just glad he made sure to always remember it. He can see the butlers eyes open more showing widening surprised eyes. "And this is Ryan." He adds deciding for now to introduce the Mad King by his real name. 

"Young Master Ray!" The butler greets looking X-ray over. "It's been so long! Your parents were so worried! It's good that you came home." He moves letting the two come in which they do. "And might I add you really do have your mothers eyes. Just as we remembered." 

The mansion is as grand as you'd expect from rulers of a town. It really shows that they are the matriarchs in this town. 

The butler closes the door behind them. "Follow me please. Your parents are in their study." He leads the way with the two following along. He leads them up the spiral staircase, that seems to be in the middle of the mansions first floor, then down the hall to the right. He knocks on the door at the far end. He opens it soon after as a call for him to come is heard. "Young master Ray is here." He steps out of the way.

The two in the room spin around away from the desk they're standing at. They look to the door, as X-ray lets go of the Mad kings hand to go through. 

X-ray looks to his parents as they stare wide eyed at him. He feels a little shy under their gaze. He can see the metal armour on the front of his fathers legs up to his knees. 

The armour looks like it is made of stacked triangles leaving a pointed tip at the top. Held up by straps that go around the leg. His father also has metal on his arms from his wrist to his elbow. His arm armour looks to just wrap around his arm instead of just be in the front. He has on a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves disappearing into the armour. He has black hair cut short yet messy, dark brown pants, and black shoes. 

His mother has on a purple dress with a metal band around her waist. Her dress goes to her ankles, and has long sleeves; long enough that she can put the ends together to tuck her hands out of sight. She is wearing black boots under her dress. Her dark brown hair flows down beautifully to her mid back. 

X-ray smiles shyly at his parents while the Mad King stays back; giving them room to greet each other. He hardly notices this as he's become focused on his parents. "Hey mom. Hey dad. Long time no see." 

His mother breaks down and rushes over to him throwing her arms around him in a hug. 

His father quickly following after to embrace his wife and son. 

X-ray is surprised at first, but as his heart and mind tell him that yes this is his family he starts crying. He hugs them both tightly as the three of them cry happily at his return. 

After a bit of crying his mother is able to speak. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? How's your escape?"

"Mom." Xray speaks to get her to stop her rambling questions. "I was taken to a city. They did hurt me but I did my best to stay strong. Ryan saved me. He helped me plan and capture the kidnappers. They're in jail now." He explains wanting to assure his mother. He glances to the Mad King when he speaks of him then turns back to his parents. He can see them both give grateful looks to the Mad King, before they turn back to him as he continues. "However I want to stay in the city. With my friends. I made a life for myself despite what the kidnappers did to me."

For a moment his parents glance at each other silently. They seem to come to a silent agreement and turn back with warm smiles.

"Oh Xray. Of course you can stay with your friends." His mother tells him tucking some of his heart behind his ear. Her other hand placed upon his cheek. "We understand that it's been so long."

"Though never forget. This town is always welcoming if you wish to come back." His father adds then he turns back to the Mad King. "Thank you. For saving our son. Is there any way we can repay you? Money? Armour? You name it." 

"I would like your blessing to be with your son as long as he'll have him." The Mad King tells Xrays father while he shares a loving look with X-ray. 

His mother grins at this and strokes Xrays cheeks. "I'm so glad you found someone so wonderful." She tells him being able to pick up that her son does want this.

"And you have our blessing." Xrays father confirms to the Mad King, who turns to him to nod his thanks. He reaches over managing to grab the Mad King pulling him into the embrace. "You're a part of our family now." He tells him as even X-ray and Xrays mother embraces him.

The Mad King smiles widely and embraces them back. Feeling happy that everything turned out great in the end. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a story written on my phone over a long period of time.
> 
> So hopefully it turned out okay. And that I caught any autocorrects.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
